Conventional approaches for cardiac valve replacement require the cutting of a relatively large opening in the patient's sternum (“sternotomy”) or thoracic cavity (“thoracotomy”) in order to allow the surgeon to access the patient's heart. Additionally, these approaches require arrest of the patient's heart and a cardiopulmonary bypass (i.e., use of a heart-lung bypass machine to oxygenate and circulate the patient's blood). Despite their invasiveness, these surgical approaches may be reasonably safe for a first intervention. However, tissue adherences resulting from the first surgery may increase the risks (e.g., death) associated with subsequent valve replacement surgeries. See Akins et al., “Risk of Reoperative Valve Replacement for Failed Mitral and Aortic Bioprostheses”, Ann Thorac Sag 1998; 65:1545-52; and Weerasinghe et al., “First Redo Heart Valve Replacement-A 10-Year Analysis”, Circulation 1999; 99:655-658; each of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Synthetic valves and biological valves have been used for cardiac valve replacement with varying results. Synthetic valves rarely fail but require life-long anti-coagulant treatment to prevent blood from clotting (thrombosis) in and around the replacement valve. Such anti-coagulant treatment significantly limits patients' activities and can cause various other complications. Biological valves do not require such anti-coagulation treatment but typically fail within 10-15 years. Thus, to limit the need for and risks associated with re-operation on failed biological valves, traditionally only patients with less than about 10-15 years to live have received biological valve replacements. Patients with longer life expectancies have received synthetic valves and anti-coagulant treatment.
Attempts have been made to develop less-invasive surgical methods for cardiac valve replacement. These surgical methods, referred to as percutaneous heart valve replacement therapies (PHVT), use a catheter to deliver a replacement valve to an implantation site using the patient's vascular system. These PHVT attempts have various shortcomings, including their inability to ensure proper positioning and stability of the replacement valve within the patient's body.
Conventional closure devices for closing access orifices are also lacking in several respects, including the looseness of their fit which can cause bleeding after surgery. These closure devices also lack a central lumen, which renders them incompatible with guide wire delivery systems. One such conventional closure device is described in Malgorzata Pawelec-Wojtalik, “Closure of left ventricle perforation with the use of muscular VSD occluder”, European Journal of Cardio-Thoracic Surgery 27 (2005) 714-716, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide improved methods, systems, and devices for cardiac valve replacement.